Year of the Spark: August 24
by Sparky Army
Summary: “Whoa, where did Elizabeth get that dress!” he exclaimed, “That is defiantly not military issue!


**_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._**

**_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_**

A/N (Blueskys91): Be warned this is a very cheesy fic, and isn't the best. Please forgive me! I hope you like it anyway! No spoilers, just a 'what might have happened if…fic', and italicized are Elizabeth's thoughts. Thanks for reading! Oh and this isn't beta'd I didn't have the time, so all mistakes are mine, forgive me for that too!

* * *

**Not Military**

'_Damn the man for being so damn gorgeous and damn him for knowing it. Damn him for knowing I know!'_ These where just the nicer versions of the thoughts that plagued Elizabeth Weirs mind as she walked to the commissary.

John had approached her a week earlier about having a celebration party for their fifth year on Atlantis, she had agreed to the idea. The problem was John had arranged for the party to be entirely formal, or at least the best clothes that were available on short notice.

When she had first heard about the rule for the party she had been completely take a back by the fact the idea had come from John Sheppard. Then she began to panic because she knew very well that no one on Atlantis had formal wear. That had apparently been something the coning colonel had already thought of, at least for her anyway.

The day before the party she had gotten back to her room quite late after finishing all the weeks mission reports that had pilled up while she was negotiating on P8X-687. She had turned on the small lamp next to her bed and when the portion of the room lit up, she found a black suit back lying neatly on her bed. There was no card or note but she knew exactly who it was from.

When she opened the bag, stunning red silk spaghetti strapped stared back at her. It took her breath away for about a second before she started regretting her decision to let John through this party of his.

Now as she was hastily walking the long hallways to the commissary in that dress those regrets were coming and going with each step. She had to keep reminding herself to breathe, and she was, she never really was one to become jittery with nerves, but tonight they were getting to her. _'Damn the man for having this effect on me!' _

She stopped herself right outside the door before entering. She could hear people talking and laughing over the music that was playing in the background. She took a deep breath and stepped around the corner.

--

It was already an hour in the party, John over by the window nursing his beer. he could see Ronon and Teyla over at the punch bowl talking amongst themselves, Rodney over at the buffet filling his plate, and Radek arguing with another one of the scientists about which cd then should play.

Who he didn't see however, was Elizabeth, and he was starting to wonder where she was. He glanced around the room one more time, and as his met the door Elizabeth walked in.

He caught himself before his jaw fell open, but he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

Elizabeth saw him smiling at her, and a blush crept up her cheeks as she walked over to where he was standing, "Hello John," she said.

"Hi," he responded before the two experience a few moments of awkward silence.

Then the music finally started to play.

"Sounds like Radek won the music fight." John said with a chuckle.

"Hu?" Elizabeth asked somewhat confused.

"Never mind," John said setting his beer down on a near by table, "Want to dance?" John said extending his hand to Elizabeth.

"Sure," she said taking a hold of John's hand, and he lead her out to the make shift dance floor in the middle of the room.

--

"Do you think it worked?" Ronon asked Teyla as they watched their two friends walk out onto the dance floor.

"I do believe it did." Teyla said with a smile, as she refilled her glass with punch.

That was when Rodney walked up to his two team mates, set down his full plate, and picked up a punch glass. He turned and glanced at the middle of the room and saw Elizabeth and John dancing ad looking rather preoccupied with one another. Of course though, that was not the thing Rodney noticed first.

"Whoa, where did Elizabeth get that dress!" he exclaimed, "That is defiantly not military issue! Wait and that's John she's dancing with!"

"No, it is not." Teyla replied with a smirk, and Ronon mirrored her smile. With one look from Teyla, Ronon knew their plan had been a success, and the best part was no one would ever know that it was Teyla and Ronon who had put the dress in Elizabeth's room. Ronon smiled.


End file.
